Training
by Kitsune Ink
Summary: What else can you do in the training grounds? Rated M for sexuality and a little language.
**Disclaimer** : _I don't own Sailor Moon_

She was slammed into the nearest wall, as a goddess in her past life she was used to actions like these, from the very same man. They should know by now that allowing themselves to get carried away during sparring matches, in a very empty stadium, built to keep themselves fit and ready for anything that may be lurking around the corner...is a very bad idea. He tore off her tank top pulling her bra along with it, she growled lightly before grabbing a handful of his silver locks and pulling his face from her breasts to her lips. Her legs wrapped tighter around his waist as they kissed passionately and grinded against one another. His shirt was shredded and discarded minutes ago, she moved her hands from his hair down to his shoulder blades and dug into his flesh, he pulled away from her lips and pressed harder into her while alternating kisses and gentle bites along her neck, careful not to leave marks, she hates that. She let out a low moan and tugged at the waist band of his sweat pants.

"Patience.." he whispered into her ear before taking one of her perfectly brown nipples into his mouth and sucking hard.

"To hell with your patience.." She released her grip on his waist and slid down the wall to her knees, pulling his pants easily off in the process. She pulled him fully into her mouth, he always wondered how she could do that. He's not freakishly huge, but he doesn't lack any endowment that's for sure, she sucked him gently before pulling him out far enough to swirl her tongue around his shaft. That is usually all she had to do to send patience packing, she succeeded. Picking her up off the ground he carried her to the nearest exercise mat, she's not going to be pleased about having to wipe it down once more before they leave but she'll get over it, hair-curling smell and all.

This life time has been very trying for the both of them, they've pushed and pulled at each other like a couple of magnets. They are not the same people as they were before and they never will be those people again. The fates have a cruel sense of humor; it's a conclusion they came to long ago due to their cords of fate intertwining. They're bound by duty and nothing else, but they can't seem to live without one another. They are opposites...she is his day and he is her night...the sunshine and the moonlight...it fits. Her long sunlight colored hair fell around her in a cascade of golden silk...even tangled and drenched in sweat it never lost its shine. Her blue eyes were eager and impatient as he knelt between her thighs, he remembered a time where neither were satisfied until a rib was bruised or cracked or someone's legs weren't working properly for at least twenty minutes after...not this time. He gave her his full attention, torturing her through teasing...pushing her to the brink of release multiple times, only to stop and cool her down just to start all over again. Payback for her impatience, she knew it and planned to retaliate next time. The ideas were already forming in her mind as he smothered her lips with his and roamed every inch of her body with his hands. He stopped at her opening and caressed her clit gently, she twitched.

"This body is a virgin is it not?" She nodded, he smirked and thrusted into her at full power, it's very hard to get this type of response from her so he took advantage of it and slowed after she stopped screaming.

"I hate it when you do that..."

"Liar."

They met each other thrust for thrust and bite for bite, speeding up and slowing down, taking their time in order to get their fill of each other. The harder she scratched his shoulders the harder he pushed in and out of her, eliciting load moans and screams from her swollen lips as he did so. It has been a long time since he has had a lover that he didn't have to hold back for, she would take anything he could throw her way with a smile on her face and a devious plan to work him as hard as he was working her the next time they met. Every life they did this. Challenging each other to see how long it would take to break their resolve. Sometimes it was him that broke first, mostly it was her and she never regretted a single moment of it. She arched her back as he thrusted deep into her a few more times and squeezed her long beautiful legs tightly around his waist.

"Stop!" She ordered. He did what he was told and allowed the waves of orgasm to crash down on her, he would never get used to her screaming his name the way she did when she came but each time it made him want her more. Once she stopped seizing beneath him he kissed her sweetly on the forehead and grinned.

"Are you alright Aphrodite? Did I hurt you?"

"Oh shut it and finish the job! We still have to clean up when my legs decide to work again." With a deep chuckle he quickly switched their positions, putting her on top. He thrust himself up to her gripping her hips to pull her down harder, he knew she would bruise where his hands were placed but neither of them cared as the waves crashed down on both of them, sending them to the edge of the universe and back again.

They fell to the mats in a heap of sweat and sore muscles and remained there until all of their appendages worked well enough to gather what little of their clothing was left scattered around them.

"You started it with your ass grinding suggestively as I pulled you into different holds, you clean the mess yourself. I need a shower."

"We both need showers you silver-haired brute! If you wouldn't have been brushing across my breasts not so innocently I wouldn't have been tempted to ass grind suggestively. If you don't help me clean this mess up right this instant, so help me Selenity I will blue ball you every single day for the next two months and make you _beg_ for it! Do not test me Kunzite!" He laughed deeply as she threw his shirt at him and headed for the cleaning closet. He knew he wouldn't get out of this part of their fun but he couldn't help but try. He seen more encounters like this in the very near future and he couldn't wait for them.


End file.
